


Cats And Kittens

by flickawhip



Series: Lince Dorado Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lince finds you tired...Fluff, just for the hell of it.





	Cats And Kittens

\- “Hey Kitten...”  
\- Despite yourself you can’t help smiling  
\- It’s been a long, frustrating day but he always makes it better  
\- “Hey yourself, Catboy...”  
\- He laughs  
\- Purrs at you playfully  
\- “Something wrong Kitten?”  
\- His voice is soft even as he moves towards where you’d already curled on the sofa  
\- “Not really, just... tired...”  
\- “Mmm, poor Kitten.”  
\- He moves to stroke your hair out of your eyes  
\- Purring again at your slight sigh  
\- His lips brush your neck as he leans into you  
\- Nestling into you a little  
\- It’s the same catlike movement he always uses when you have a bad day  
\- It always works  
\- “Maybe we should... go to bed?”


End file.
